


Face Your Inner Demons

by donned_a_mummer



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donned_a_mummer/pseuds/donned_a_mummer
Summary: The light creek of the door to the roof penetrates my ears, almost unnoticeable. I try to ignore such dislodging noise in the morning silence. I sense a figure lingering under the doorframe, hesitating to speak in the noiseless air. A few seconds pass until a voice breaks the peaceful silence.





	Face Your Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had an odd sense of deja vu writing this. I could have swore I might have read a similar fanfic or had a dream about Beast Boy writing a poem for Raven. If that’s the case, I probably read a fanfic like that late at night then fell asleep dreaming about it. I apologize if there is a Bbrae fanfic out there similar to how I wrote it (I did not intend to write a similar plot). But this is just the start of the first part and the next act is different from Bbrae fanfics I’ve read, so hang on and enjoy.

I love days like these, relaxing in the quiet embrace of a book. I shower myself in the natural illumination of the sunrise, floating mere inches from the ground. Reading provides a peace and serenity which I cultivate from my regular meditations. Each word calms my soul, restraining outbursts from my emotions. I suppose reading could be regarded as a different form of meditation from my more conventional methods.

I gather my wondering thoughts focusing once more on the aged, yellowed pages. My eyes drift from each escalating word to the next, building my anticipation. Fingers grip the edges tighter, fully engrossed in the story. I bite my lip slightly, flipping to the next waiting page.

The light creek of the door to the roof penetrates my ears, almost unnoticeable. I try to ignore such dislodging noise in the morning silence. I sense a figure lingering under the doorframe, hesitating to speak in the noiseless air. A few seconds pass until a voice breaks the peaceful silence.

“Hey Raven?” spoke a soft voice trying to get her attention.

Raven responds with irritation coating each word, “What do you want Beast Boy?”

Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his neck “I...uh...kind of...um...wentintoyourroomandbrokeyourmirror,”

Raven cocked her eyebrow to question the blur of words which he just spoke, “What?”

He let out a long sigh, “I might of accidentally broke your meditation mirror when I went into your room,”

“You what?!” yelled a furious Raven.

“I didn’t mean to break it. I just accidentally knocked it off the table and it fell.”

“Do you have any idea how much that mirror helps me control my powers?! And why were you even in my room?!”

Beast Boy’s cheeks turned a light shade of brown, blushing, “I’m sorry Raven. I was just...um...I was...looking for Silkie,”

Raven could clearly tell he was lying.

“You’re lying. Tell me why you were in my room before I send you to another dimension,” She threatened.

He raised his hands defensively “Ok. I’ll tell you,”

He paused a few seconds, looking to the floor, “I wanted to borrow a book on poetry, so I could write a poem for a girl I kinda like. I knew you had tons of books on poetry so I went into your room looking for one. I was embarrassed to ask you about it,”

Raven was shocked. She definitely wasn’t expecting that, but she could tell he was telling the truth.

She stared at him wide eyed, a sigh expelling her anger, “Next time just come to me and ask. Ok?”

Beast boy looked up at her, his usual demeanor returning, “Alright Rae I’ll ask you next time. So are you still mad at me?”

“Of course I am. You barged into my room without my permission and shattered my meditation mirror!”

“I’m really sorry Rae. If it makes you feel any better, I say I owe you a favor or two since I broke your mirror and went into your room,”

She regarded his offer, “Alright. But you also have to buy my tea supply for the next month,”

He let out a sigh of relief probably thankful for not being sent to another dimension, “Ok. Anything to show you I’m sorry,”

“So about that book. We may have to go shopping for a poetry book. All my poem collections are too dark for a love poem. You wouldn’t want to scare her away. I’ll help you pick a book out,”

Beast Boy’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm, “Really? You would do that for me?”

“Sure. Why not? We could go today if you want. As long as any super villains aren’t threatening to destroy the city,”

“Thanks Rae. So...um...do you think you’d be able to fix your magic mirror?”

“I might have a book that may tell me how to fix it, but it will probably take a while. I recommend not annoying me as much while I try to keep my emotions under control during that time,”

“I’ll try,” voiced Beast Boy with a wide grin.

“Now If you don’t mind, I’m going to go find a book that will tell me how to repair my mirror,”

She floated past him to the door, leaving the roof and heading to her room. Beast Boy watched the sorceress leave, eyes glued to her. He sat at the edge of the tower, looking towards the blinding sun.

Beast Boy let out a long held breath and thought _“Phew. Good thing Raven didn’t find out she was the girl I wanted to write a poem for. Hmm...I guess Raven has the right idea, coming out to the roof to watch the sun wake. Sunrises are quite beautiful,”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I update soon. This is my first Bbrae fanfic, so wish me luck. I usually write Reylo fanfic, so it’s nice to expand my reach in this world of fandom. Bbrae was my first ship, so I’m glad to finally write about them.


End file.
